Utau's Super Happy Sleepover!
by Chiibii-Craze
Summary: Utau's having a sleepover, and unsuspecting amu is invited! Amu thinks this is going to be some innocent sleepover, With just girls there watching movies, and talking about girl stuff. Full Summary inside!
1. Friday Night: Spin the bottle

**Summary:Utau's having a sleepover, and unsuspecting amu is invited! Amu thinks this is going to be some innocent sleepover, With just girls there watching movies, and talking about girl stuff. Little does she know, Utau is planning something for amu, and it includes the boys! What has Amu gotten herself into?**

**Characters: Ikuto: 22,Utau:19, Amu,Rima,Tadase,Nagihiko:17 Yaya:15,Kukai:18**

**Also, there are no charas in this :)

* * *

**"It's your turn, Amu!"

"..."

_What the hell did I get myself into!?_

_---------------_

_**E**_**arlier that day at school:Lunchtime.**

"_Amu! I have to tell you something!!" "What is it,Utau? I'm busy trying to finish my algebra homework..." "Look, I'm having a sleepover at my house for the weekend, and I wanted to invite you!"_

"_Will there be any games like Truth or Dare played tonight?"_

"_Of course not Amu...at least, until the booze arrives..."_

"_What was that last part?"_

"_Oh nothing! Ha ha..."_

"_Amu....Amu..._AMU!" Yelled Utau. "Wha...What happened!?" The pink hair frantically yelled. "It's your turn! Spin the damn bottle!" Utau said,while drinking the last of her Tequila. "Oh! Right..."

As Amu spun the bottle, she was practically praying, hoping it would land on the person of her desire.

"_please land on Him...Please land on Him..."_ She opened her eyes just as the bottle came to a halt, landing on...

_Ikuto._

By now Amu was seeping with anger and sadness,not wanting to be with him. And all of her emotions just mentioned were easily readable by Ikuto.

AMU POV

"Aww, Amu-koi doesn't want to kiss me?" _Damn that pervert, and his fucking trademark smirk too!_

" Eww! No! Who would want to kiss you, not knowing where'd your lips have been!?"

" I would..."_ Utau, thats just nasty._

"ANYWAY, how long do we have to kiss for, please make it short, so the perverted cat doesn't lose control." _Haha, owned._

NORMAL POV

"Nope. We're gonna make it extra long cause we want to." Yaya exclaimed, quite loudly.

"WHAT!? I don't want to be in a liplock with that THING for more than 10 seconds!" Amu fought back, hoping they would let her off easy.

"And just because you said that, we're making it 2 minutes." Utau said back, yet again getting the last of whatever alcohol was left.

"You guys are so fucking cruel..." Amu, complained as she moved closer to Ikuto, ready to get this over with. Her face inched closer to his, making him for once in his life, _blush._ Her lips locked with his, creating a ultra-passionate make out session, in front of _everyone._

Rima covered Yaya's eyes.

Tadase and Kukai stared with raging jealousy.

And Utau? Well...All she did was squee.

_After 2 minutes of amuto fanservice...(lmao)_

Amu and Ikuto broke apart, heaving to get some air in their lungs.

"I...am never...going to...do that...AGAIN!" Amu yelled ,while breathing heavily,while also sounding like a diseased walrus. And also, blushing.

"While you may say that, it looks like you enjoyed it." All the girls except for Amu simultaneously argued back.

"..." was all Ikuto could say, his tail and ears twitching with the utmost glee.

"Okay! Who's next!?" Yaya squealed, after seeing that make out session, which got her excited.

"How 'bout...KUKAI!" Utau yelled, almost breaking everyone's eardrums.

"...Sure." Kukai spun the bottle, and it landed on...

_Amu._

"...M-_me!?_" Amu yelled(yet again), Trying to keep the heat from rising to her face.

"Well, it looks like you get to go again..._Ms. Pimp."_ Rima stated, making sure there was emphasis on the nickname.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PIMP!!" Amu yelled at Rima, pissed off by now she had to kiss two guys in one night.

"Yeah, sure you aren't Amu,no, I mean Ms. Pimp. " Utau sneered, knowing that Amu would go fucking crazy over that comment.

Amu sighed.

_This is gonna be an extremely long night..._

_I wonder whats in store for me tomorrow night..._

_Only God knows I don't wanna know..._

_

* * *

  
_

Devil: Haha! I feel like I've accomplished something!

Ikuto: Like what?

Devil: I'm finally writing a shugo chara fanfic! An M rated one at that!

Amu: It's rated M? I have a bad feeling about this...

Well, your right! Something bad is gonna happen! W00t!!

Amu: Do I even wanna know?

Devil:You don't...

Ikuto: I wanna know!

Devil: Okay, come here. -whispers in Ikuto's ear-

Ikuto: Well that's just horrible. -does sad kitty face-

Thank you for reading this! I'm going to update anyway, but I would like 5 reviews before I really upload the next chapter! Thanks! R&R!


	2. Saturday Night:Truth or Dare

**Summary:Utau's having a sleepover, and unsuspecting amu is invited! Amu thinks this is going to be some innocent sleepover, With just girls there watching movies, and talking about girl stuff. Little does she know, Utau is planning something for amu, and it includes the boys! What has Amu gotten herself into?**

**Saturday Night: Truth or Dare ~ **

"God damn it Utau! Can't you leave me alone for fucking once!?"

"I can't do that, You're too much fun to tease."

"...Fuck you."

"Haha, fuck you too bitch."

"Anyway, Amu, Truth or Dare?" Utau asked playfully, trying to get Amu to enjoy the sleepover.

"Why must it always begin with me!!??" Amu complained, trying to escape out the door,AGAIN.

"Cause, your just SO much fun to tease!" everyone said in unison, while dragging her back to the couch, keeping her from escaping.

"Ugh, whatever." Amu bitched.

"Oh, I'll pick dare." Amu interrupted, not really knowing what was headed her way in a few minutes.

Everyone except for Kukai and her were giggling or smirking, or a combination of both.

"What's so funny?' Kukai asked, not getting the joke.

"Yeah, what's so funny? Cause I don't get it." Amu agreed. Everyone started to huddle, whispering so Amu and Kukai couldn't hear. Amu couldn't understand all of it, but she heard little bits and pieces of their conversation.

_Should we do it...will she hate...give them something else to do...stick to original..._

After that, they broke apart. Amu got scared, knowing that whatever dare it was, it was either some thing naughty or dangerous; her friends **ARE **psychopaths after all.

"pfft..so Amu...we dare you to...haha...Flash Kukai in the bathroom!..." Rima yelled, trying to maintain her giggles.

There was a pregnant silence among everyone...that is, before Amu burst out in maniacal laughter, which scared the shit out of everyone.

"You...You've got to be FUCKING kidding me!" Amu said her voice turning deep, like the bad women in anime.

"You have to...or else, we'll burn all your expensive clothes and tell your parents that you gave your clothes to your boyfriend for him to get high off of." Nagihiko said.

"...Fine." Amu said, leaving a satisfied group of friends and a flustered Kukai following her to the bathroom.

"Oh Amu! We want you to flash EVERYTHING, bra, panties, and anything else that is revealing in some sort of way!" Yaya yelled, leaving everyone in the room laughing.

"...Shut the fuck up Yaya!" Yelled Amu from behind the bathroom door.

"Well..." Kukai said, trying to start some sort of conversation, which had failed.

"...L-let's just g-get this over with..." Amu started stuttering. _Damnit Amu! Don't show any signs that you like Him!!_

"Y-yeah..." Kukai stuttered. _Shit! I'm stuttering! I can't let her know I like her!_

"W-well, here I go..." Amu said while pulling up her skirt, showing off her panties with soccer balls.

All Kukai could do was stare. _H-her panties! So cute! _Kukai covered his mouth, trying to hide his deep blush, though he had failed.

_Sh-shit! I forgot I was wearing my soccer ball panties! I hope he's not on to me! _Amu thought, her blush getting even deeper when she saw Kukai's nose bleeding.

"K-Kukai! Are you okay!?" Amu asked worried, since Kukai was unconscious leaning against the tub.

_K-Kukai! Are you okay!? _Everyone outside the bathroom waiting for them to come out had leaned in closer, to hear what going on. Just at that moment, Amu slammed open the door, Struggling to keep Kukai from falling out of her arms.

"Aww, looks like Amu wanted to do more to Kukai than flash him." Ikuto teased, smirking at Amu._ Ikuto! I don't have the strength to beat the shit out of you or to hear your fucking teasing!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THIS BEAST OUT OF MY ARMS BEFORE THEY BREAK OFF!" Amu yelled this time,even louder than Utau.

"Ouch. No need to get so PMS-y." Ikuto continued. This time, earning a laugh from everyone except for Amu that was conscious. Ikuto picked up Kukai, and put him on the couch.

"Next person..." Tadase calmly said though, silently slipping in little giggles.

"Ok...Yaya! Truth or Dare!" Nagihiko said.

"Eh!?" Yaya asked surprised. "Yaya wanted to go last! Hmph!" She complained, but no one fell for the act, so she chose truth.

"Hmm...smart choice Yaya. You would of had to do something really dangerous if you chose dare..." Nagihiko smirked in a way so weird you could just feel the evil just by looking at him.

"O-k...So Yaya, is it true you like Tadase?" Nagihiko asked, and a suddenly intrested Rima and Utau listened in, staring at Yaya.

"W-well..." Yaya stopped.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Rima and Utau both simultaneously screamed out.

"O-ok! Yaya has a thing for Tadi-Kun!" Yaya yelled, looking as red as a tomato.

"T-Tadi-Kun...?" Tadase replied, blushing just as hard.

"Weird...Ok, Utau, Truth or Dare?" Amu said, slightly creeped out at what just happened.

"Hmph! I'm no chicken! Dare of course!" Utau said, getting full of herself.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Ok...I dare you to...Give Ikuto a blow j--...mmph!" Amu barely said as Nagihiko covered her mouth before Yaya could hear the rest.

The rest of the room was silent, mouths agape and eyes wide open. Nobody said a word, before Amu spoke again.

"Guys, don't act so damned shocked. You know she has a thing for Ikuto, so why not give her a chance?"

Everyone started to agree. But before they could say anything, Utau had already dragged Ikuto into a upstairs bedroom.

"Damn, that girl works fast..." Tadase Said.

_**10 minutes later...**_

"Here comes Utau and Ikuto, down the steps, smelling like sweat and tears from having incestuous sex!" Kukai(who's now awake) yells.

"Haha, Kukai! That rhymes!" Yaya said, laughing her guts out.

Utau, who was getting very angry, ran over to Kukai on the couch, and punched him on the head, leaving a bump on his head.

"I'll have you know that Ikuto led me on, the perverted bastard..." Utau angrily argued.

"Ha ha, you know you were the one that led him on." Amu jokingly said back.

Utau punched her in the head too.

"Great. Now we have 2 unconscious perverts, one angry sister, the 4 innocent citizens, and 1 perverted kitty cat." Rima said, annoyed.

Well, it could be worse..."Tadase said, shuddering.

"How?" Rima asked.

"...we could be Ikuto & Utau's parents, tied up and locked in the closet, only getting fresh air during the day..."

_**After everyone has gone**_

_I'm beat..._

_Only one more day to go..._

_Why is my heart beating even faster than normal?_

_Ever since that happened today, I feel like my heart and hormones took it a level further..._

_Do I love him and lust for him!?_

* * *

Chiibii:Ha ha, this is so much fun...

Amu: Why must it be me and Kukai getting tortured!?

Chiibii: Cause, It's a ______ story!! Duh!

Amu:...Whatever.

Chiibi:R&R!


End file.
